Dearest Tommy
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Tommy gets a letter.


**Title:** Dearest Tommy

**Author: **LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them; all characters mentioned in this fan fiction are the legal property of Saban Entertainment.

**Character(s):** Tommy, Kim and Adam 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Content:** The works.

**Summary/Notes:** Tommy gets a letter. This is my first PR story, I hope anyone who reads it likes it. As well, the parts in bold is part of the letter.

**Completed On: **Wednesday, September 17, 2003

Tommy walked around Angel Grove's park. He looked at his surrounding, _'Today seems like a nice day.'_ He thought to himself, _'Good enough for a nice jog…' But before he could start he heard his name being called out._

"Hey Tommy…wait up!" Adam called as he jogged over to where the Red Ranger turned around to face him from where he stood. Tommy turned and gave him a light smile of acknowledgement. "Yea, what's up Adam?" 

Adam returned a soft smile back to his friend, "Nothing important really….at least not from me, but I found this for you." With that said Adam pulls outs a letter from the back pockets of his dark black jeans and handed it over offering the envelope to Tommy. Tommy stared at him and glanced down at the pink envelope in Adams hands and back to friends face, giving him a look which asked, 'What is that?'

Adam just shrugged at the silent question in Tommy's eyes. "I do not know where that came from but Billy told me to give it to you whenever I see you, it seems he came across it in the Command Center." He sighed and continued, "He also said he doesn't know how it got there, and since it had your name on it he figured you dropped it or something." He rolled his eyes a bit, "And you know Billy; he rarely leaves the Command Center, so here I am. I'm becoming Adam, the mail boy." He ended his statement with a slight grin. 

Tommy just shook his head with a slight chuckle as he took the letter from Adam's hand. 

Adam glanced at him, "What ya think, should I get my mailman uniform in black than regular blue." In a girlish voice he continued once more, "Blue is like so _not my color. It does nothing to my eyes…" With a mischievous grin he leaned closer to Tommy fluttering his eyes as if to prove his comment. _

Tommy laughed at Adam childish antics, "Oh go away you…" He playfully swatted Adam in the arm, "You've been hanging too much with Rocky that you're starting to act like him."  

Adam laughed, "Well, I don't know if whether I should be flattered or insulted by that." He grinned as he poked Tommy in the chest playfully. "You're lucky, I consider you one of my boys _Oliver_." 

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him and swatted Adam's finger away gently. "Should I be afraid of that…_Park?!" He retorted back at his friend. _

Adam laughed again and looked at his friend, "You should be……" 

Then a beeping sound was heard, and the Black Ranger pulled out a pager. "Oh shit…." He glanced over at Tommy. "Sorry dude, but I gotta run, I forgot I was suppose to meet Tanya up for lunch at the mall." He sighed, "She's going to kill me if I make her wait any longer, bye Tommy." Tommy smiled and nodded with that the Black Ranger teleported away toward Angel Grove's mall to meet the Yellow Ranger for lunch. 

Tommy sighed and glanced down at the forgotten pink envelope in his left hand. _'I wonder what this is…' he muttered to himself. He glanced around his surrounding and spotted a near by bench, he slightly jogged towards it and once he reached it he sat down, getting comfortable. He then just sat there for a few moments looking, more like staring down at the pink enveloped in his hand, which had his name signed across it in the front in script. _

**Thomas Oliver**

His eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at his name. The handwriting looks so familiar to him, _'Why?'_ he thought. _'Who could've written this to me...' then he remember why the handwriting looked familiar. "Kimberly." He breathed out her name in a whisper, that only he would hear. And with a sudden excitement at knowing he got something from her, he started to open the envelope up. Even though he wanted to rip the envelope open to know what was inside, he gently took his time opening it. Just for the simple fact that it was just beautiful alone how it was when he first got it. __'Beautiful. Just like Kimberly.' He stopped and smiled to himself. __'Everything she touched or did was just beautiful to him.' He sighed and continues at his job at opening the enveloped, when he finished, he pulled out a pink letter out, it smelled of roses. _'Sweet roses. Just like her.'_ He slowly opened up the folded letter and leaned back as he started to read._

**_Dearest Tommy_**

He smiled softly just at that and continued to read.

**_I bet you're wondering why I'm even bothering to write to you after the letter I wrote to you months ago. I myself am wondering that too._**

Tommy sighed as he remembers the last letter he got back from her those months back. It still hurts him till now. Her goodbye to him and saying that they should just be friends was too much for his poor heart to bear. 

**_Tommy... god this is so hard. Tommy I want you to know that no matter what had happened, what's going on or what's to come, one thing never changed and nor will it ever. And that is my love for you. Hard to believe huh?! I understand, really, hell if I got a letter like the one I sent you those months back about someone breaking up with me, I wouldn't believe this either._**

_'Love?!' His eyes widen at that. _'She loves me?  Hard to believe? Yeah, it is.'_ He closed his eyes briefly before opening them up again to continue reading._

**_But no matter what you may think, the fact is still the same. I love you. I. Love. You. With all my heart, mind and soul. You know, no matter how many times I try to fool myself, I can't. My heart belonged to you from the first time I laid eyes on you. It's always been yours...always._**

He couldn't help but smile, _'She really still loves me.' _He smile grew wider. _'Oh Kim, I still love you too….'_ He couldn't deny it to himself any longer as well.

**_Funny thing is that I don't know why I sent that letter before. I regretted it so much afterwards. I so wanted to be with you, to feel your arms wrap around my body, I would do anything to have your beautiful eyes look upon me once more. But it was for the best I guess, I couldn't force you into a relationship with me being so far away. Long distance relationships don't work most of the time. So I guess in an insane moment I believed you would be better off. And the thing that hurts the most is that I think you are. You have Katherine. You two are close a happy couple. I'm glad I really am. _**

_'Dammit Kim…' He swore to himself. __'That wasn't your choice to make on your own, I wouldn't have cared if you went to hell, heaven and back, I would have gone with you if need be.' He swallowed slowly. _'For the best? For who?' _ He sighed, __'So okay, yea, I'm happy with Kat, I love her and all, why wouldn't I be happy around her. But dammit Kim, I don't love her like that, that's only you.'_

**_I bet you're wondering how do I know about you two, don't worry, a girl has her ways you may say. I wish you the best Tommy and I hop that Kat makes you happy, makes you a happy loved man that I couldn't do. I'm sorry, so sorry if I ever caused you any sort of pain, anguish. That was and is the last thing I wanted._**

He growled in frustration, 'Dammit Kim, where are you so I can tell you personally that I love you, not Kat.' He sighed softly and his bottom lip quiver slightly and his eyes slowly glisten with tears with the more he read.

**_You're crying now aren't you?! I know you are, stop it Thomas. No crying. You hear, no crying, be happy. So wipe those tears away...pronto._**

He smiled even though he was crying, _'What are you doing? Watching me or something?!' _

**_I know what you're thinking, don't try to find me, ok? I think it's better off if we stay like this, you with Kat and me over here. As much as I love to see you, it hurt to see you with her. I don't hate her or anything, but it still hurt. You call me if you want too…I don't know why I'm giving you this number, but god….I don't know what I do at times.. I don't know, maybe it better off we close off any connections with each other I guess. I just wanted to tell you the truth Tommy. I couldn't stand it anymore; I couldn't stand knowing you believe I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry if this was a mistake to tell you, I'm sorry if it was better off you believed I didn't love you. But I can't take it anymore....I can't. _**

His eyes widen, _'What, don't try to find you?' He read on more, and he sighed in relief _'At least she gave me a phone number in the bottom. But I am glad you told me though Beautiful.' _He ignored the single tear that rolled down his cheek._

**_Please no tears. Remember I want you happy. So please Tommy be happy for me. I love you with all my heart and I'll carry that with me over to the heavens if I have too. You were my first love and my last as well._**

**_Do me a favor love? Hope you don't mind me calling you that, sorry if it does. Can you tell the others I love them, and miss them with all my heart? _**

**_Thank you Love, Remember, I always love you and I hope in your heart I always be your 'Beautiful'. _**

**Love you always,**

**Kimberly Hart**

**_p.s. - Love You! ^_^_**

Tommy closed his eyes as he read the last line, and allowed some fresh new tears to fall.   He brought his legs up onto the bench wrapping his arms around his legs as he grappled the letter in his hand. He couldn't act strong any more… like Kimberly doesn't affect him no longer. _'I love you Beautiful.'_ He whispers in the air before lowering his head down on to his knees sobbing softly to himself. 

He doesn't know how long he was there, but he felt a soft gentle hand on his shoulder which made him look up slowly. "Adam?" His voice came out hoarse as he looked over to his left to stare into two gentle eyes. 

Adam squeezed his should gently and let go before taking in Tommy's face. Red puffy eyes, face streaked with tears. "Oh Tommy, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Tommy just closed his eyes and his lip quiver as he spoke out a name. "Kimberly." Adam sighed sadly and slowly wrapped his arms around Tommy pulling him towards him. "Shhh…" He said as he absently stroked his friend's hair, "Whatever it is, it's ok, and everything will be fine." 

Silence was in the air for a few moments, before Tommy gently pulled away and looked up at his friend, face to face, "You think so?"

"I know so, and if you need help with whatever, I'm here for you _Oliver._"

Tommy laughed, "Thanks _Park__. It's good to know." Then an idea came to him, "Maybe you can help me….."_

The End


End file.
